


Someone Entirely New

by yaboyrobin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboyrobin/pseuds/yaboyrobin
Summary: Someone different is made at the gathering of Blue Diamond's gems....
Relationships: Yellow Diamond's Pearl/Ruby
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Someone Entirely New

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random au I felt like writing

Yellow Diamond hummed boredly on her throne, as she watched the aristocrats pitter about. Blue was supposed to watch this particular gathering, but had to oversee a possible disturbance on one of her colonies instead. So, here Yellow was. On a floating cloud arena above Earth.

_Earth_. Yellow squinted as her eyes flicked to the edge of the arena. This was supposed to be Pink's first colony. But it'd been plagued by setbacks. First by Pink herself, pleading they preserve the organics there. Then by a small, silly rebellion by a misprogrammed quartz and an erroneous pearl. How just two gems could cause such setbacks, and evade capture was beyond her. 

As she thought on this, Yellow Diamond was approached by a blue Sapphire, who was followed by three Ruby guards. Blue spoke highly of these future seers, but she personally never saw them much. It was Blue's job to filter through predictions usually. But, it fell on Yellow this cycle. 

"My Diamond," the Sapphire, with a right palm gem, curtsied before her, "I come bearing a prediction of how this gathering will go." 

Yellow Diamond sighed. Probably going to be another boring cut and paste of Blue's last gathering she was at. Gems praising her and her beauty while they did their aristocrat-y stuff. Giving her reports she'd inevitably pass onto Blue because she didn't deal with them often. Yellow motioned for the Sapphire to continue, "Go on then."

"I foresee the rebels attacking the cloud arena," the Sapphire uttered, hands clutched in front of her chest. Yellow Diamond sat up in interest, eyebrows raising, "They are expecting Blue Diamond here, as that is what was planned. They will dissipate the forms of six guards, including two of my Ruby guards. Then, they will charge your throne. They dissipate the form of your Pearl. Immediately after her form is destroyed, the rebels are captured. The rebellion ends here."

Yellow Diamond digested the prediction a moment, looking down at her Pearl. She didn't like the sound of her Pearl being dissipated. But the rebels captured…. Wouldn't Blue be jealous she missed this! And Pink could finally finish her first colony with little preamble. 

Yellow smiled, "Thank you Sapphire. That will be all." Yellow leaned back in her throne again, humming at her Pearl. "I hope you reform in something pretty. You'll need it to celebrate the end of this wretched rebellion."

"Of course, my Diamond," the Pearl trembled slightly, looking at her form. Would it hurt? Would she even reform? What if the rebels chipped her gem? What if Yellow didn't like her new form? Would Yellow want her still? Or would she be-

"Hey-" a Ruby guard of the Sapphire's placed a comforting hand _(her left one- where her gem was on her palm)_ onto Pearl's thigh. 

Pearl jumped away indignantly, huffing at being touched, "Don't you know it's **_rude_** to touch a Diamond's Pearl?!" She dusted off her thigh. Who knew where that Ruby had been?! She was also lucky she was allowed to talk to other gems without permission. She'd seen the Pearls who spoke out of turn and… she was glad her Diamond was merciful. 

" _Sorry_ ," the Ruby mumbled before smiling, "But don't worry about those rebels!" She flexed her arm, "I'll protect our Diamond! And capture those rebels!"

Pearl huffed slightly, "I doubt it." She crossed her arms before pointing a thumb over her shoulder over to the guards on the other side of the throne, "I think those _Coffinites_ will probably catch those rebels." She pointed over to the walking prisons, the gems meant to house other gems who had done misdeeds until their trial within their own gem. Like a Pearl carrying something. Only these were living gems they were holding. "You'll probably be one of the Rubies who dissipate …." She shuddered, "along with me."

"Oh yeah?!" Ruby puffed, "I bet I capture those rebels! And make it so you don't retreat into your gem!" 

Pearl laughed a single disbelieving _"hah!"_ , "As if! Not even my Diamond can evade a Sapphire's vision. What makes you think you can?" She put her hands onto her hips and leaned down to the Ruby. Almost nose to nose with her. 

"I-" the Ruby looked away a moment, before a commotion was heard at the edge of the arena. 

" _Blue Diamond!_ " A voice came, "Leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!" 

"Who's there?!" An aristocrat shouted.

"Show yourselves!" Another growled.

A Pearl and a Rose Quartz stood at a pillar, the Pearl wielding two rapiers. "We-" the Rose Quartz started, with Pearl joining her in unison, "Are the crystal gems!" 

"It's the rebels!" One of the other Ruby guards shouted. 

Yellow immediately put up her dissipating electrical defense wall, shutting Pearl out of the throne area. The two rebels started their assault on the arena, felling a few soldiers along the way. 

"What's Yellow doing here?!" Pearl hissed as she fell two guards. "We planned for Blue, not Yellow!" 

"It doesn't matter," Rose fell two guards. Four. Just the two Rubies now according to the Sapphire's vision. "Continue with the plan." 

The rebel Pearl's vision locked in Yellow Diamond's Pearl direction. Yellow Diamond's Pearl gasped, and took a shaky step back. She'd never been forced back into her gem before. Were Pearls even built for it? Her common sense said yes. But her anxiety….

The Rubies fused into a larger Ruby and charged the duo. Rose managed to tear them apart, and the Pearl sliced two of the Rubies in two, leaving one to fall to the floor. 

Yellow's Pearl trembled, back hitting the edge of the barrier between herself and her Diamond. She swallowed, looking at the sheen of the swords the rebel Pearl handled. Her eyes flicked to the recovering Ruby. The one she'd been bantering with, from the lack of visible gem on her shoulder or hand. 

She smiled weakly at the Ruby as she looked at her. "Heh. Guess you can't evade the fate of a Sapphire after all." The Ruby's brow furrowed in anger.

" **_No!_ ** "

The Ruby seem to gain energy again suddenly, and charged the two Pearls. She pushed Yellow Diamond's Pearl out of the way as the rebel Pearl swiped down to attack the other Pearl.

The duo spun in the air, and there was a glow from both of their gems-

A new being stood in the middle of the ball room, shocked gasps surrounding her. The being looked at her mismatched outfit, with her eyes in the front and on the back of her head. She looked at the familiar-but-not gem on her chest and the familiar-but-not gem on her left palm. "What-" an unfamiliar voice came from the yellow and white gem. " _ What is this? _ "

The new being was too distracted by her own new form to notice the rebels fleeing. However, when she saw the look on the face of her disgusted diamond, the gem ripped apart. The Ruby looking at her hands, and Pearl trembling from the experience. What  _ was _ that?

"How  **_dare_ ** you?!" The Diamond growled, "What was that disgusting display?! How dare you two fuse in front of me!"

"F-forgive me, my Diamond!" Pearl saluted, "I don't know what happened I-"

"It was me!" The Ruby shouted, "I fused with her on accident. I-"

" _ **Silence!**_ " Yellow Diamond stomped, "And you-!" She growled at the shocked Sapphire, "Why did your prediction not come true?!"

"This-" the Sapphire looked at the duo. Disgusted. And yet…. Fascinated, somewhere in her core. "This is not what I saw!" 

"You must be defective-" the Diamond growled, "You all will be broken for you offences here today!" 

Pearl's ears rang with the sentence. Broken. All those years of service and loyalty…. The guards started to step closer to the Pearl and the Ruby. 

The Ruby grabbed the hand of the Pearl and ran off the side of the arena, jumping down to the Earth below. Pearl screamed the entire way, before Ruby slowed their descent with a gem's ability to control their rate of fall, and landed them safely on the ground. 

"What was _**THAT**_ for?!" Pearl squawked, looking up at the arena in a panic, "I have to get back up there!" 

" _ **What?!**_ " The Ruby looked at the other, flabbergasted, "Are you crazy?! They were gonna make you into dust up there!" 

" _Exactly!_ " Yellow Pearl scooped herself off of the ground and paced as she continued looking at the floating arena, past the clouds in the sky. "If my Diamond wants me dead, I'd rather die than suffer through whatever horrible things they have planned to torture me because I ran off with some- some errant _Ruby_!" She growled as she turned to look at the offending gem.

Ruby motioned in exasperation, "gee, you sure are _**welcome**_ for me _saving your life_! It's like you don't even care we left that poor Sapphire up there to die-" Ruby looked up to the arena, squinting. She hoped her charge was okay. Or, at the very least, only suffered a quick and painless death. She hated to think of a gem she could have protected be hurt. It went against her very coding to let a gem be hurt unless they were her foe. That was why she grabbed this annoying Pearl. It didn't matter what happened to her, so long as someone she could have helped was safe.

"Our lives are irrelevant!" Pearl growled, motioning in exasperation, "There's thousands of us, just waiting to replace our posts! I bet they already have plans to inject a Ruby just like you here on Earth- only one who is _**SMARTER**_ and actually _**FOLLOWS**_ what a Sapphire says will happen instead of fusing with some random Pearl!" 

Ruby growled, "don't you think I know that?! I just thought maybe I could- I dunno- _protect a gem like I'm meant to_! And it's not like I meant to fuse with you!" Ruby gripped her hair, remembering the distant feeling of eyes on it. 

"Then why did you?!" Pearl squawked, hands on her hips.

"It was an accident!" Ruby shouted so loud, the birds in the trees nearby flew away. Ruby started to turn away then. "Ugh, whatever! You wanna stay here and die? Fine! I'm gonna try to find a warp outta here!" 

" ** _Fine_**!" Pearl stomped, turning away with her arms crossed, "be my guest! But I'm telling them which way you went when they come to get me!" 

As Ruby went to storm away, rain started to pour down very suddenly. Ruby turned back to look at the Pearl, who was letting herself get soaked. She should let her get wet….. but…..

"Ugh!" Ruby shouted at the dumbness of it all, before scooping up the Pearl bridal style. 

The Pearl squawked in offence, " _hey!_ " before the Ruby ran off to the nearest cave and set down Pearl inside it.

"What was that for?!" Pearl growled, fist clenched. She was ready to slap this Ruby for all she'd done to her. But she knew she'd likely just hurt herself on the solid mass that was a soldier. 

"I wasn't about to let you get soaked," the Ruby motioned to the downpour outside, "you can go back to sulking when it's cleared up." 

Pearl huffed, crossing her arms and turning away from Ruby. Ruby rolled her eyes and began to collect twigs for kindle, and a bonfire. 

Soon, a fire roared between the two gems. Pearl refused to look at Ruby, instead electing to stare at the fire with her arms still folded close to her chest. 

Ruby groaned suddenly in the silence and placed her head in her hands. "What kind of Ruby am I?" Pearl startled a bit at this sentence, letting her body relax, "I'm supposed to save gems!" She motioned in exasperation, "But I just- make it so we'd all get shattered."

Pearl frowned and looked away a moment, "Well….. you did save me." She tucked a bit of hair behind her nonexistent ear, "Even if I've been…. difficult about it."

Ruby at Pearl, smiling lightly, "I…. Guess I did save you. From the rebels."

"Just like you said you would," The Pearl laughed awkwardly, before looking at the fire again. "Although, you didn't say we'd fuse…."

Ruby blushed and looked at the fire herself, "Yeah…. Sorry. About that. I didn't ask first."

"Do you ask before you fuse with other Rubies?" Pearl's brow cocked.

"Well no-" Ruby turned her head away from the fire, "It's sorta an understood thing. That we wanna be bigger and more powerful. But…." She looked up at Pearl, "I feel like this was _different_. I mean…. I've never had four eyes before."

"Neither have I," Pearl shook her head, "It was…." Weird. Sudden. Not what she expected. And yet- "Nice."

Ruby laughed awkwardly, "yeah…. It was."

-

The duo stayed in the cave in comfortable silence until the nearby star "rose" over the horizon of the planet. After that, they began to explore this colony together.

They found various beautiful things, like the lake near their shelter. Or the flora Pearl picked and offered to the Ruby. The yellow one she found accentuated Ruby's hair nicely….

They also found oddities, like the various organic creatures they found. There was the slimey, croaking thing that Pearl did not want to touch, but definitely wanted to be touched by Pearl. Ruby protected her from that. There was also the duo of a rather lovely red bird and a yellow reptile it rode. The gem duo watched them coexist, and even nuzzle each other lovingly. It reminded them of something, but they weren't sure what. 

The planet was beautiful, and easier and nicer to navigate with company. The two wouldn't have ever seen or experienced any of this without the other, and they were grateful for it. Sure, they bickered at times. But they always managed to forgive the other. For, the fusion they experienced together was a bond that they did not want to break. They wanted to understand it. And, eventually-

They experienced it again. They danced together, and, suddenly, they were one again. The being stumbled in a newborn fashion, getting used to existing. She… liked this. Liked being together. She didn't care if the creatures of the planet stared, or that her outfit was a mess still. She was there and real.

It'd be nice if she could find her footing though. She tripped down a hill and landed with a resounding _"ow."_ When she went to recover-

A sword was pointed at her sharp nose. The rebel Pearl stood, before lowering her sword slightly. "It's you-" 

"You won't hurt her!" The fusion growled before pausing, "you won't hurt….us? Me? _A-anyway_ \- we're fused and there's nothing you can do about it! We don't care how you feel!" 

"Good," a low chuckle came from the bushes, where Rose Quartz emerged, "I'm glad I get to see you again," 

" _R-Rose Quartz-_!" The fusion startled, "I- I didn't expect to see you here-"

"I didn't expect to see you again either," Rose smiled excitedly, "I have so many questions!" 

"You have questions for…." The fusion looked at herself, " _me?_ "

"Yes!" Rose nodded, "Like how does it feel?! It must be so exciting! Being something so new and different-"

The fusion thought a moment, before smiling, "It is nice. I guess that's why we did it again." 

"That's great!" Rose squeed, before offering a hand to the fusion to help her up.

"Do you have a name?" The Pearl smiled a bit fondly at the fusion. Something in the fusion said it was familiar, but Pink's Pearl would never rebel- Besides. She was just at her station not a few days ago. She couldn't be also gallivanting around with the rebels- Which she guessed included her now.

The fusion thought on the question before shaking her head, "Not yet. But I'm sure we- I'll figure out something. But…" she looked at Rose Quartz, "Rose, you defied your coding. I have to know…. How did Ruby defy fate? Why was Pearl willing to follow her, even if she didn't like her at first? What-"

"Hush-" Rose put a finger to the fusion's lips. "No more questions. Don't ever question this. You already are the answer."

The fusion cocked her head slightly in confusion, but didn't ask. Even if she wanted to know-

-

_ "Well?" Steven smiled up to Lightning Strike Quartz. _

_ "Hm?" Lightning smiled warmly down to the boy. _

_ "The answer-" he wiggled in excitement in his sleeping bag in the back of the truck, "What was the answer?" _

_ Lightning smiled and whispered fondly, "Love." _

**Author's Note:**

> If people want it enough I'll write what hapoened to Sapphire :^)


End file.
